Turn Back Time
by isas.bookworld
Summary: No one really knew how time worked, or time travel for that matter. This was especially the case when you find yourself travelling through time with a broken Time-Turner. Where, or more precisely, when will you end up?
1. Bad Ideas Make the Best Memories

**Bad Ideas Make The Best Memories**

It was a beautiful late summer afternoon. The afternoon of the 31st July 2015 to be exact. Harry Potter's birthday. The boy who was supposed to die at age 1 became 35 today. People in fact started to call him old. That was to everyone's amusement, except his, of course.

To celebrate this special occasion, family and friends of the Potters' came together at Potter Manor. This included the usual suspects, like Harry's best friends Ron and Hermione Weasley with their children Rose and Hugo and the rest of the whole Weasley family: Bill and Fleur with their three kids Victoire, Dominique and Louis, Charlie, who specially arrived from Romania a few days ago, George and Angelina with their twins Fred and Roxanne, Percy with his wife Audrey and their children Molly and Lucy, and last but not least the beloved grandparents Molly and Arthur Weasley. But since the birthday of the Boy-Who-Lived was considered as a very special matter indeed, others were also to be found. In fact, Draco and Astoria Malfoy, together with their son Scorpius, young Mr Potter's best friend, were one of the first to arrive. After Albus Potter greeted his friend, they disappeared in his room, while even more people showed up, this including Neville Longbotten and his wife Hannah and their kids Frank and Alice, as well as Luna Scamander with her twins Lorcan and Lysander. And that wasn't nearly everyone, there were many of Harry's former professors, especially the new Headmistress Minerva McGonegall, many colleagues from work, and yes, even the former Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, himself. We're talking about a really peculiar event after all.

All of them were warmly welcomed by the Potters, the Boy-Who-Lived himself, his loving wife Ginny and their more or less – depending on the circumstances, really!- charming children James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter. Of course, it should not be forgotten that Teddy Lupin was there as well. After all, being Harry's godson was not meaningless at all. Officially, he lived with his grandmother, but let's be realistic for just a second, being with the Potters was much more fun from time to time, so it was no surprise that he spend a lot of his time at his godfather's place. Actually, when asking little Lily Luna, who her favourite brother was, the answer would be Teddy. So naturally, he was always welcome at Potter Manor.

Still, Teddy and his grandma were the last ones to arrive, just in time for the birthday cake, not even thinking about what crazy things would be going on later. Harry's birthday was supposed to be an uneventful and happy day, full of talking and celebrating. But what was going to happen later, is as far away from that as it can get.

At first, everything was normal, the parents were chatting in the living room after tea-time was over, and the kids went outside to play some Quidditch in the garden which was protected from view. So no one from the outside could see what the kids were up to later on. And at this moment, everything still seemed normal, most of the kids were playing, while Teddy and Victoire were sitting and talking under a tree, not really paying attention to who might catch them kissing. Furthermore, Albus and Scorpius were seated at the small lake, for once not caring about the ongoing Quidditch Match. They were deep in thoughts while playing with some stones, a game Aunt Hermione taught them a few years ago. Sadly, that wasn't the only thing a little out of the ordinary for that day, because after the match ended everyone formed groups and talked -quite like the parents did inside- but suddenly, everything went quiet. Well, nearly quiet. There was still James after all. He seemed very excited, his brown eyes sparkling with joy. Now, you must know that most of the time, this wasn't a good sign at all. You could nearly feel the mischief forming in his head.

His cousin Fred, always the prankster as well, naturally wanted to know what his best friend was up to. But this wasn't supposed to be some kind of secret between the two of them. No, this was supposed to be the most exciting and therefore all-consuming thing ever. Not even a prank, more like an adventure, really. At least, James thought that this would be fun. What could go wrong, right? Well, a lot. But he will find out about that soon enough. For now, he wanted to share his idea, but not just with Fred, because this one was much bigger than just the two of them.

"Come here, everyone! I have something to show you", he exclaimed. And this was the moment when the first people started to be quite suspicious.

"What's that?", asked Fred, always the first one to be full of excitement regarding the possibility of new pranks. Oh, he'll like that one!

"That, brothers and sisters, cousins and friends, is a Time-Turner. I found it in dad's office. Cool, isn't it?"

While Teddy, with his 17 years the most responsible one, was still in shock about James' statement, little Lily Potter and Rose Granger-Weasley were fast to decide that this was not a good thing at all.

"You're not allowed to go into Uncle Harry's office! It could be dangerous. Actually, this is dangerous!", Rose shouted, always the one to follow the rules.

"Give it here!", Lily Luna demanded in addition, her green eyes flashing with rage.

Even though this didn't help to change James' mind, it was at least helpful to get Teddy out of his stupor.

"Do you even know how dangerous this is, James? Give it to me! You could get us all killed!", he tried to reason with his younger as-close-as-brother.

But James didn't seem to get the danger behind this little golden necklace he was holding in his hands. He wasn't ready to give it up just yet. He just didn't get the problem. What could go wrong? He just wanted to have a little fun. Because of that, he didn't even think about giving the Time-Turner to Teddy.

This unwillingness, of course, resulted in Teddy and Victoire trying to snatch in from James' hands. And that was the moment, everyone realized that this day was not going to end like any other normal day does. They were in for something very crazy indeed.

After James tried to throw the Time-Turner at Fred to secure it from Teddy and Victoire's grip, Fred wasn't able to catch it. So everyone else tried to get it instead, but like it is all the time, time seemed to pass in slow-motion and still no one was able to get there in time. So naturally, the Time-Turner crashed in the grass and everything got foggy until a time vortex opened up, swallowing the children, while the adults were none the wiser.

AN: Please review and give some feedback! I'd be very grateful.

PS: The chapter's title is a line from the song "Bad Ideas" by Alle Farben (I can really recommend it if you don't know it already).

PPS: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling!


	2. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**The Heart Wants What It Wants **

"Mysterious thing, Time. Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous."

That was something Albus Dumbledore said a very long time ago. And he was about to be proven right once more. In fact, no one really knew how time worked, or time travel for that matter. This was especially the case when you find yourself travelling through time with a broken Time-Turner. Where, or more precisely, when will you end up?

Some people say that this depends on you. The Time-Sand listens to your deepest heart's desires, even to those so deep down, you didn't even realize they existed. This, of course, made deciding when to go quite difficult, keeping in mind that there were eighteen kids' hearts to consider. Not an easy task at all! But Time-Sand wouldn't be Time-Sand if it weren't able to find a solution that was still quite fitting.

Therefore, our time-travellers found themselves in a place not that unknown at the second glance. Even though it seemed to be a lot darker and much dustier than they remembered. Well, alt least, they realized that something went very, very wrong. After all, this didn't seem to be a good place to end up because of a more or less intentional journey through time.

And things weren't about to get any better. Their arrival couldn't possibly remain unnoticed, since they all tumbled to the floor of a dark room with a loud thud.

"James Sirius Potter, I'm going to kill you!" That or something similar could be heard from nearly everyone of the group, after they finally managed to disentangle themselves from each other.

Victoire Weasley even started shouting at said person in French, something she had inherited from her mother. And like you might have guessed by now, this was not a good sign at all. Vitoire was very, very angry. "_James Sirus Potter, tu es un idiot. Incroyable ! As-tu même remarqué à quel point tu es stupide? Tu aurais pu nous tuer tous. Tu te rends compte? Tu es vraiment le plus grand idiot de tous les temps." _

_(_James Sirius Potter, you're such an idiot. Unbelievable! Do you even notice how stupid you are? You could have killed us all. Do you realize that? You really are the greatest idiot ever.)

And that was just the beginning of it. She went on and on, James Sirius becoming smaller and smaller in the progress. Luckily for him, she was soon disrupted by a man entering the room. He was wearing a long, purple robe and had a white, very long beard. Now, he was looking at them with his blue eyes which were framed by half-moon spectacles. But that wasn't the strangest thing about the man. No, he seemed not the slightest bit surprised about them standing in this uninviting hallway.

"There you are", he said, "I already expected you."

This left all of the time-travellers a little astonished. But in the end, Teddy broke the heavy silence with a very deep question. "What?"

"Welcome to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. We are currently in the year 1995."

"But…but…how did you know that we…?", James Sirius was asking now.

"Ah, I have my ways, young man. Now, follow me! I'm sure you want to meet the rest of us. You actually arrived during one of the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix. Of course, you know about that, don't you? No one else knows that you're coming. This will be quite a surprise!", the old man, who now could definitely be recognized as Dumbledore, exclaimed with a spark of joy in his eyes. He didn't seem even a bit worried, much in contrast to his young companions.

"By the way, what year are you from exactly?", Dumbledore asked on their way down to the meeting room, trying to lighten the mood.

"2015", Teddy answered nervously. It didn't work.

And the nervousness wasn't unnecessary either. As soon as they entered the room, there were countless wands pointing at them. How are you not supposed to be nervous in a situation like this?

"Ah, put away your wands. That's a very unfriendly way to welcome our guests", Dumbledore said. "Molly, you better call down the kids. This is going to be very exciting."

This left not just the time-travellers very dumbfounded, but the Order members as well. Nonetheless, Molly left the room to call down the children.

As soon as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George arrived downstairs, the situation became even more awkward. The time-travellers were now facing their parent, but a much younger version of them. How was that even possible? Now you might say, "Well, that's how time travel works." But the children from the future weren't quite ready to accept that just yet. Therefore, the first few minutes consisted of staring competitions between both parties. Neither one of them was able to really understand what was going on.

So, disturbing the silence, Dumbledore raised his voice, "Well, sit down, sit down! May I introduce you to our visitors from the future?"

"But…How do you know they are not Death Eaters?", Sirius Black asked the obvious question.

"Mr Black, just trust me with this. I think I know quite well who we can trust. And those are just children, are they not? Now…"

He was again disrupted by a bad-tempered Alastor Moody who wasn't ready to let the matter slip so easily. "But Dumbledore! They could be…!", he tried to reason with the old man, but was, of course, unsuccessful.

"But they aren't. I'm quite certain. They came a long way from 2015 just to visit us, so be nice!"

"Actually, it was an accident", James Sirius interrupted.

"How's that? How did you and up here then, young man"

"Well…" James wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Are we even allowed to talk about this. I mean, future and such?", Teddy interfered.

But Dumbledore, always one step ahead of everyone else, didn't see the tiniest problem with that. "Oh, that's not a problem at all. You're parents can just obliviate us when they come to pick you up."

"How do you know this will happen?", Professor McGonegall now asked a very legitimate question.

"Minerva, you above all must know, that I know quite a lot of things!" With this statement Dumbledore's eyes sparkled even more.

"Alright, go ahead. Tell them!", Teddy directed at James.

Said person didn't seem so sure of himself anymore and was therefore quite unsure where to look. Finally, he began to explain: "Well, it was my father's birthday, so everyone came over and we played some Quidditch in the garden. And then…"

"Go on! Tell them what happened!", Victoire interrupted, still quite furious.

"Well, I kind of sneaked into my dad's office, even though I wasn't allowed to, and found a Time-Turner. I wanted to show it to the others, but they didn't seem as excited as I was. Still don't get that to be honest." This earned him some very angry looks from most of his friends. "They tried to grab it from me and then I kind of dropped it and the Time-Turner broke. And then, all of a sudden, we were here. Don't even know how that's possible. We weren't anywhere near Number 12, Grimmauld Place in the first place."

"Well, Time-Turners a mysterious things indeed", Dumbledore explained.

And that was the moment, in which time stand still for a while, for Teddy Lupin fully registered that his dead parents where standing in the same room. A quite shocking observation, leaving him more than just a little dumbfounded. Time was a mysterious thing after all.

AN: Please read and review! That would be very helpful.  
PS: The title is a line from "The Heart Wants What It Wants" by Selena Gomez.  
PPS: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling!


	3. What's My Name? 1

**What's my name, what's my name? Say it louder**!

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost", Remus asked the blue-haired boy who seemed so familiar. He just couldn't place him, but he could swear that he knew that teenage-boy from somewhere. But from where exactly?

Teddy on the other hand knew exactly who was talking to him, which was one of the reasons why he was still unable to move. He didn't even really understand what Remus, his father, had asked. His brain actually seemed quite foggy. So he was just standing there, unable to move let alone answer the question. But yes, he actually had seen a ghost. A lot of them actually. For him that was a good reason to not being able to do anything but to stare in his fathers scarred face, those blue eyes Teddy himself had as well. Only when Victoire touched his shoulder with her beautiful, gentle hands, he was able to get rid of his stupor.

"No, I'm fine. It's just a bit overwhelming… , I guess. Landing in the past and all", he finally said, realising that he didn't sound very convincing.

"Such a Hufflepuff!", said the condescending voice of none other than Severus Snape. Teddy just couldn't believe it. How can a person be like that. There where children around who thought he was some kind of hero after all!

Because of that, Teddy turned around rather quickly, now facing Snape who seemed just a little surprised when Teddy leaned in closer to whisper something only the Potions Master could hear. "Listen! I know you're not a decent person. Believe me, I do. But he doesn't!" His voice became quite angry while he pointed at young Albus Potter, who seemed a little irritated by Teddy's gesture, but decided to remain silent. Therefore Teddy was able to continue his rant. "You are his hero. Do you understand that? He worships you! So don't you dare destroy that for him. He'll find out soon enough that you're actually not that great. But you won't be the one who does that. I won't let you. Understood?"

Teddy looked deep into Snape's eyes, waiting for him to nod. Which he did, even though he seemed quite confused by Teddy's statement. Still, Severus turned around, now approaching little Albus.

"What's your name, young man?", he asked the boy with those beautiful green eyes Severus fell in love with such a long time ago.

Albus wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now, so he looked at Teddy who nodded, allowing him to talk to his idol who was supposed to be dead.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter", he said.

"Well, and I am Severus Snape. It's very nice to meet you, Albus Severus!", Snape answered nicely with obvious pride in his eyes. But he was nearly the only person from the past who reacted so calmly, for the rest of them started whispering in upset voices as soon as they heard young Mr. Potter's name. But said person didn't really notice that for he was too occupied talking to the Potions Master.

Finally, Albus Dumbledore broke the tumult with a knowing smile. "Well, I think that's quite a good cue to start introductions. Now, I'm quite sure you all know who we are, don't you?", he directed at the kids from the future.

The all nodded hesitantly, but stayed quiet.

"Well then, who wants to star?", Dumbledore asked again.

"Ehm… What do you want to know?", Teddy asked in return, still not sure what to think of this whole situation.

"Just the basics. You're name, parents, Hogwarts House, such things. Whatever you want to add as well", the old man answered with a pleasant voice letting most of the kids forget about their hesitations.

Teddy on the other hand became much more nervous. You could just tell by his rapidly changing hair colors. That always happened when he was extremely on edge. But this time, it also left Nymphadore Tonks a little suspicious. She felt very strange when she looked at this boy from the future. His changing hair didn't quite help in that matter. It awakened a thought she wasn't ready to allow just yet. Could this beautiful boy be her son? Her own flesh and blood? She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Well, I'm Teddy", said boy now began. "Well, actually, I'm Edward Remus Lupin. My parents are…" He took a deep breath before he continued. "My parents are Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. And… Please, let me finish, okay?", Teddy said in Remus direction because he seemed quite shocked opening his mouth to ask the obvious question. But he closed it again after Teddy asked him to, while Tonks, the person he was secretly in love with but who also deserved so much more than him, jumped around out of pure joy. She had known it and she couldn't possibly be happier.

"Well…", her son continued. Her son! She couldn't believe it. "So, ehm… I'm 17 and a Hufflepuff. I was a prefect and am head boy this year. Now, ehm, I'm a Metamorphmagus like mum. That kind of like erased the werewolf genes or something, I don't know. Maybe I was just lucky. Not easy to find out after all." At this Teddy chuckled uncomfortably.

Remus on the other hand exhaled in relief. "So you're not a werewolf?", he asked his son.

"No, he's not. Even though he gets kind of annoying when it's close to the full moon. Really exhausting, if you ask me", James Sirius answered instead of his big brother.

Even though Teddy wasn't quite happy about James' statement, Remus finally relaxed and started to approach his son. With a questioning look which resulted in a nod from Teddy, he closed his arms around his son. When Tonks approached as well he interrupted the embrace to let her join in. They all enjoyed this short family-time until they were interrupted by Sirius, the older version obviously. He was very happy for his best friend, but still, he wouldn't let the opportunity to mock him pass without even trying.

"Really, Remus? My little cousin?", he asked in a played strict tone.

"Seems like it, I guess? Ehm…Sorry!", Remus answered shyly.

"Come on, don't be silly! I'm happy for you", Sirius said not wanting to really hurt his friend who didn't seem so convinced. "I really am. I promise", he added therefore, hugging his best mate.

"Now that this is cleared up, who wants to go next?", Albus Dumbledore interrupted.

"I'll go", said the blond girl who calmed Teddy down before. "Well, my name is Victoire Weasley and my parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour –"

Here she was interrupted by a much younger Ginny than she knew. "I thought you were only 'elping 'er with 'er english?", Ginny asked her older brother mockingly. He on the other hand became quite red. In fact, he became so red you couldn't possibly see the difference between his face and his hair.

Because Victoire loved her dad very much and really wanted to help him out here, she started to shout in French. "_Arrête! Écoutez-moi_!"

(Stop it! Listen to me!)

This was all it took for the blond beauty to regain the attention of everyone. "I'm 15 years old", she continued, "I'm a Ravenclaw and actually quite like reading. I have a sister and a brother, but I'm the oldest one. What else? Oh, yes! And Teddy here is my boyfriend." At this Bill seemed to get a bit angry, but before he could say anything Victoire intervened again. "Calm down, daddy!" The daddy-thing always worked. "You don't know it yet but you'll really like him in the future. I promise!", Victoire said and took Teddy's hand who seemed quite uncomfortable.

To not further worsen the situation a redheaded girl stepped now forward and started to speak. "Hello, everyone! I'm Dominique Weasley and Victoire's little sister and therefore also the daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. I'm 12 years old and a Gryffindor like dad. I like to play chaser and hope to be on the Quidditch Team this year. And yes, I guess, that's it" She smiled, warming her father's heart. He was quite proud to have such wonderful children. Didn't Victoire say she also had a brother?

As if he could read his father's mind a blond boy stepped forward. "Hey, I'm Louis Weasley, the little brother of those two. Can get a little annoying at times to be honest." This naturally earned him some angry glares from his sisters and a few laughers from the rest. "I'm 10, so I'm not in Hogwarts yet. People sometimes say I talk too much and annoy them with unnecessary facts which are actually very fascinating in my opinion. I don't understand why they don't get that. But anyway, I probably end up in Ravenclaw like Victoire, which would be cool. Not that I would complain otherwise –" Now he was interrupted by Dominique who covered her brothers mouth with her hand.

"I think, that's enough, _petit frère_! (Little brother) If you go on like that we will still be talking tomorrow", she said. That elicited a smile from many of those present.

Another redheaded girl who didn't want to risk another burst of speech from her cousin took the chance and started to speak. "Well, I better start now before he keeps on talking. My name is Molly Weasley and my parents are Percy and –"

She couldn't continue because Molly, little Molly's grandmother started crying tears of joy. "He comes back?", she asked.

"Oh, right. Forgot about that. Yes, he does come back, grandma. It will still take some time, but dad will come around and he's very sorry about leaving."

"As if!", Fred said.

"That git!", George added.

"Don't be mean to daddy", another redhead exclaimed. "And let my sister finish." She had quite the temper, that girl. She was able to shut Fred and George up, after all.

Little Molly looked at her younger sister gratefully and continued, "Like I was saying, my parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley. Mum is lovely, you'll see, but you don't know her yet. She's actually a muggle. Grandpa is quite ecstatic about that, of course." Arthur Weasley who was now beaming at his granddaughter just proved that statement right even more. "Where was I? Ah, yes! I'm 14 and a Ravenclaw, but like my father am a bit afraid of heights, so I don't play Quidditch often. Yes. Luce, it's your turn!", she finally said to her little sister, who didn't even had to ask for everyone's attention because she already had their respect for speaking up before.

"Hi!", she said with a sweet voice which wasn't fitting at all. "I'm Lucy Weasley and I'm Molly`s favourite sister. I'm 12 and a Ravenclaw, even though everyone thought I would be a Gryffindor. I don't really get that to be honest –"

But a lot of the others did. "Well, I do!" This or something quite similar was whispered by different persons in the room.

"Well, at least I'm in the same house as my sister, so that's great… In contrast to her I like to play Quidditch but I don't really prefer any position. Quite difficult to play at home actually. Freaks mom out a bit. Well…"

"Our turn!", shouted a darker skinned boy, interrupting the older girl's flow of speech. As if she had waited for a sign from him, a dark skinned girl with identical eyes and hair in the same brown as the boy's stepped forward, now standing next to said boy.

"We are Roxanne and –", she began.

"Fred Weasley", he finished.

"We are twins!". They announced together.

In response to this declaration, past Fred and George seemed to be quite stunned. Especially Fred was very touched when he heard the boy's first name.

"Our parents are George and Angelina Weasley by the way", Roxanne started again.

"You probably now our mum as Angelina Johnson, one of the best chasers Gryffindor has ever seen", added younger Fred, smirking while thinking of his parents back in the future.

"You named your son after me?", Fred, the original one, of course, blurted out at this moment, overwhelmed by the revelation.

"Seems like it", his other half answered, "Why did I do this exactly?"

At this question future Fred and Roxanne were at a loss of words, They couldn't possibly tell their uncle that he was, well…dead, could they?

Sensing the twins discomfort, Teddy stepped in, "Because he loves you so much, of course. And there might've been a bet involved", he lied.

This seemed to satisfy Fred because he was now laughing, George finally joining him.

When they finally became quiet again, another girl stepped forward, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh, this one's gonna be fun!", James Sirius whispered, earning him some very confused looks from the people of the past. This made him laugh even more.

AN: Please read and review! That would be very helpful.  
PS: The title is a line from "What's My Name?" by China Anne McClain  
PPS: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling!


	4. What's my name? 2

**Whats's my name, what's my name? Feel the power!**

"_Oh, this one's gonna be fun!", James Sirius whispered, earning him some very confused looks from the people of the past. This made him laugh even more._

"Hello, everyone", the girl now said, ignoring her older and very annoying cousin. She really preferred his younger brother, who was her best friend. Always has been, always will be. Maybe it was destined by the stars, even though she didn't quite believe in all this Divination stuff. But still, their parents were best friends as well. That has to mean something, right?

"My name is Rose Granger-Weasley and –" She didn't get any further because she was soon disrupted by most of her uncles' shouts and her grandma's exclamations of joy. She was now hugging Hermione, finally welcoming her to the family. Hermione on the other hand seem to be shocked and well, somehow, she started to become quite red in the face.

Rose gave her mother a calming look and continued. "As I was saying, I'm Rose Granger-Weasley and my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley."

Now Ron became quite red as well, but he didn't say a word. He didn't want to interrupt his daughter. His daughter! He couldn't believe it. He had a daughter. A daughter with Hermione. But she was just his best friend. Right?

Harry on the other hand didn't seem that surprised. He always had the feeling that his two best friends would end up together and he was very happy about it.

"I'm 9 years old and love to play Quidditch. I prefer being the keeper like my dad, but I also love reading like mum."

"There's no way to talk to her, when she has her nose in a book", a little boy with red hair and blue eyes commented.

"Sounds like Hermione", Harry said, smiling at his two best friends who seemed to have regained their posture. They actually seemed to be very happy, their eyes shining with pride.

"And who are you?", Hermione asked the little boy.

"I'm Hugo Granger-Weasley and I'm 7", he answered looking unsurely at his parents.

Both of those started to smile even wider at that. They both stood up to hug their children. This was a quite strange but still wonderful situation, indeed.

As they stopped hugging each other Hermione and Ron went back to their places at the table. Now a dark haired boy with brown eyes stepped forward.

"Well, now this one's going to be extra fun", he said, smiling with this look on his face that showed quite clearly that he was up to something. "Now I think it will be quite easy to guess who my father is, but I want you to take a guess at who our mother is."

"Our?", Arthur Weasley asked.

"Well, yes. I have two siblings, you see", James said pointing at Albus and Lily who were both waving shyly.

"Okay, sounds good. Go on than!", Sirius exclaimed. He was always in for a bit of fun.

"Okay, my name is James Sirius Potter, like I said, very obvious the whole who-is-his-father thing." James laughed. "I'm 11 years old and hope to be a Gryffindor. I like to play chaser on the Quidditch team like… ehm… my grandpa and I'm a prankster extraordinaire with Freddy here", he finished, now looking at the younger Fred.

At this Harry swallowed hard. He seemed to be a lot of trouble. Professor McGonagall was thinking exactly the same thing and rolled her eyes in desperation.

James Sirius caught up to that pretty quickly. "Oh, Aunt Minnie. Don't look at me like that!" At this McGonagall's eyes grew even wider. Aunt Minnie? "You already said it was mum and dad's fault. Naming me after grandpa James and Uncle Sirius, but dad wouldn't even think about changing his mind. You always say it's their own fault. So, now here I am." He laughed.

The older Sirius beamed. "You named your son after me? Thank you!", he directed at Harry, tears in his eyes.

"Of course I did", Harry said, hugging his godfather.

"So now that this is cleared up: Clear the stage for my little brother! Ah, one thing. You already know his name from early and don't worry, it will make sense in a few years. I promise!"

At this Albus stepped forward, not as self-confident as his older brother.

"Well… ehm… like you all already know, I'm Albus Severus Potter." He looked at James for reassurance who smiled at him ready to punch everyone in the face who said something mean about either of his siblings. He was the only one allowed to do that. "Go on!", he said.

"I`m 9 years old. Rose and Scorpius are my best friend since forever", Albus continued pointing at his cousin and a blond boy who preferred to stay in the background. He was probably just shy, right? At least, he really didn't like the attention for he was now looking down.

"I'm not that much of a Quidditch fan but I still like to play sometimes. Most of the time I play chaser or sometimes seeker, if my sister doesn't want to… Therefore I really like reading, especially about potions. Dad says I have this from my grandma."

At this Snape smiled at the young boy. He was quite pleased with him. It actually seemed like not all Potters are that bad. Maybe he was even wrong about Harry. He was Lily's son after all. Albus Severus even had her beautiful green eyes. Those eyes he fell in love with a very long time ago.

So, he was certainly quite shocked when a little girl with flaming red hair stepped forward. Her eyes were brown, not green. But she still looked so much like the Lily he knew and still loved more than anything.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter", the girl said. Severus Snape couldn't believe it. She even shared Lily's name. "I'm 7 and I like playing seeker at Quidditch like my daddy."

"You let her play Quidditch at that age?!", Grandma Weasley demanded.

"Don't worry, granny! Mummy and daddy put some protection spells on our garden so we can't hurt ourselves. It's like landing in a million of super fluffy pillows.", Lily smiled.

Now, James Sirius jumped forward again. "So, let's see! Who wants to take a guess? Who's the Juliette to our, well, Harry?"

"I like this one", Sirius Black noted.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm very honoured, Uncle Sirius", James said. "Any guesses?" He looked around the room. No one seemed ready to give him an answer. Until, suddenly, Molly Weasley spoke up.

"It's Ginny. Little Lily looks just like Ginny did at her age."

"Ding, ding, ding! One hundred points to Gryffindor!", James exclaimed.

"What? That can't be! I don't even like her like that,….yet", Harry Potter said, not even realising what damage he had done.

Little Lily Luna started sobbing, not realising that this was her father from the past speaking. She didn't consider that it just hasn't happened yet.

"Hey, Lilyflower! Look at me!", James asked of his little sister. She looked him in the eyes as he tried to calm her down. "Remember how daddy told us how he fell in love with mummy?"

Lily nodded.

"So, you also remember how they had their first kiss?"

Lily nodded again. "After they won the Quidditch Cup", she said, still with tears in her eyes.

"That's right, Lilyflower! Now the thing is, that hasn't happened yet. Do you understand that? You know how dad is. It will still take him a while until he realises how great mum actually is, okay?"

"Okay", Lily answered trying to stop the tears from falling down.

At this Harry stood up, looked at Ginny for a moment – she really was beautiful- and kneeled down in front of his daughter.

"Listen, Lily!", he whispered. "I'm so sorry I made you cry. James is right. I really am a bit slow sometimes. And I'm a hundred percent sure that if your mum is just a tiny bit like you, I'll come around eventually."

Lily nodded at this, hugging her father close. He didn't complain. He didn't want to let go either. Even less so, when James, Albus and most of all Ginny came to join the hug.

Sadly, they were soon interrupted by Fred and George who said, "So, Harry. Our sister?", at the same time. Harry was at a loss of words, afraid of the twins anger. But they soon started smiling, hugging Harry as well. "We couldn't imagine anyone better", they said. Arthur and Bill agreed. Molly even hugged him close. Finally, he was a real part of the family.

Ron on the other hand remained silent. It took him a while to come around. Harry actually started to be a bit scared of his reaction but Ron decided he was okay with this as well. He even patted his best friend on the back. Still, he couldn't resist whispering, "If you hurt my sister, I'll kill you!", into Harry's ear.

"Same!", Harry answered while looking at Hermione.

"I really don't want to interrupt, but there are still five of you left and it's soon time for dinner. So, we better continue", Dumbledore now interfered, making both Ron and Hugo look excited at the prospect of food. As they say, like father, like son.

"I guess, it's my turn then", said a blond boy while stumbling forwards. "I'm Frank Longbottom and I'm 11 years old. But my birthday is in like two weeks, so I'll be starting my second year at Hogwarts. I'm in Hufflepuff by the way, like mum. Ah, right! Nearly forgot about that. My parents are Neville and Hannah Longbottom, but you probably know mum as Hannah Abbott."

"Definitely a Longbottom", Snape said at that but without the usual look of disgust in his eyes. He really was in a very odd mood this evening.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot. Still, I'm quite good at Quidditch and potions for that matter. So that's that."

Snape was impressed. A Longbottom? Good at Potions? So miracles do exist! He even found himself smiling at the young boy. Very unusual indeed. What was going on with him today? He didn't know.

"My turn!", said a little girl who looked a lot like her brother beside the eyes. Her's were blue where his were brown. "I'm Alice Longbottom and I'm 11 as well, but I'm actually starting Hogwarts this year. I don't really know what I'm good at yet but I really like playing Quidditch as well."

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough", the older Molly said with a reassuring smile. Alice nodded at her, gratefully.

Now, there were only three blond-haired boys left. Two of them looked very much the same and stepped now forward.

"We are Lorcan –", one of them started.

" – and Lysander Scamander", the other one continued. They were obviously twins, that was for sure.

"Scamander? Like this guy who wrote Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?", Ron asked while Hermione looked at him, surprised that he even knew that.

"Yes, very much like him", Lysander said.

"You see, he's our dad's grandfather", Lorcan added.

"Now, our parents are Rolf Scamander, obviously, and Luna Lovegood", Lysander finally explained.

"Who's Luna Lovegood?", Harry asked a bit confused.

"Oh, right! You don't know her yet. You'll meet her on your first day at school this year. She's a Ravenclaw in Aunt Ginny's year", came the answer from the boys who were both smiling proudly.

"But enough about her! She's great, of course! But we must go on, right?", one of them continued. There was no chance in telling who it was, exactly. They just looked too similar.

"We're both 8 years old and often play beater at Quidditch together. Mum and Dad travel a lot because they are magilogists", the other one said without realising that he got the word totally wrong.

"It's magizoologist, Lysander", Teddy helped him out.

"That's what I was saying!", came the answer while Lysander blushed a bit.

"Well, anyway, they are away a lot, so we spend lots of time with the Potters or the Weasleys or both", Lorcan added, trying to drive the attention away from his brother.

"Oh, that's lovely", grandma Molly now said, smiling at the both of them. "Now, what about you, young man?", she asked the only remaining boy.

He seemed very unsure about what to do. So, he looked at his best friend Albus first who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, please don't be mad. It's not my fault. It will make sense in the future. You're probably

going to hate me…", the young boy went on and on. He was very scared of all their reactions, you could see it in his face, in his every move, in every one of his words.

"Don't worry. Just say it!", James Sirius tried to calm him down. The younger boy looked at him confused. This was strange. James Potter being serious and trying to calm him down? He would mark this day in his calendar.

"Well, then…" Everyone was now looking at him expectantly. No pressure, really! "I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and I…"

That' when chaos broke out. Everyone was talking and shouting, ignoring the frightened look in the blond boy's face.

"Shut up!", Albus shouted. "Scorpius is my best friend and one of the greatest people I know."

Now, everyone looked irritated at him.

"He is?", Harry asked.

"Well, I would have explained, if you hadn't interrupted me", Scorpius said, now more confident.

"I'm sorry, it's just…", Harry tried to apologise.

"I know", Scorpius interrupted smiling at him. He really seemed to be a lovely child. "Now, like you must have guessed already, my dad is Draco Malfoy. And before you say anything, he told me that you actually hated each other for a very long time and that he did some very terrible things, but you're friends now, so…"

Everyone looked were unconvinced at this statement.

"It's true", little Lily Luna now interfered. "Daddy and Draco talked for a long time after the war and decided to forgive each other."

"At first they just tried not to try to kill each other. But after a while they discovered that they actually liked each other's company and became friends", James Sirius added.

"Draco is actually very nice!", Lily Luna said.

Some of the people from the past still seemed a bit unsure but decided to let it go.

"Please continue, Scorpius", Harry asked, trying to see the good in his son's best friend. He and Malfoy, friends? He couldn't really believe it. But he didn't want to not trust his children either.

Scorpius smiled at him and continued. "My mother is Astoria Greengrass. She is two years younger than dad, but you probably know her sister, Daphne? I think, she was in dad's year?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded at this. They remembered the Slytherin slightly.

"Well, Aunt Daphne is a bit weird", Scorpius added. "But mum is great. She always says sweets

are the best way to make friends."

"He'll probably be the first Malfoy in Hufflepuff because of that", James Sirius teased.

"Don't be so cliché!", Scorpius warned him. "And don't say you are not always asking me about one of my cookies!" He was now smiling as well. James on the other hand went quite red.

"As I was saying, mum and dad are great. Albus has been my best friend since always, actually. And…oh, I'm 9, so there are still two years until Hogwarts. I guess I'm an okay seeker at Quidditch but I'm not really interested in that anyway. I actually prefer reading books."

"Dad and Draco sometimes say that he reminds them a lot of Aunt Hermione. She actually agrees", Albus now added making everyone smile.

"That is all very interesting. But what about me? What am I up to in the future?", Fred asked, especially looking at the younger Fred.

"Well…"

AN: Please read and review! That would be very helpful.  
PS: The title is a line from "What's My Name?" by China Anne McClain  
PPS: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling!


	5. If Our Love Is Tragedy

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? **

"Oh, no! Don't even think about it! First we'll have dinner." That's how Molly Weasley saved her grandchildren without even realising it.

The children from the past tried to protest, but for Molly this was unnegotiable. Everyone seemed very unhappy about her outburst of, "No arguments! Come on now!" except the kids from the future who let out a collective sigh.

Soon everyone sat down at the enlarged table for dinner. Not wanting to reveal too much or not wanting to disobey Molly's orders, most of those present kept quiet and tried to process the events of the evening instead. Some of them on the other hand, Teddy being one of them, tried to think of a way to prevent the unavoidable talk about death or at least find a way to make it sound less bad. If this was even possible.

As dinner was over and the table cleared, Fred was fast to ask the dreaded question. "What does the future have in store for me?"

Teddy was the first one to answer. He tried to continue the conversation on a lighter note. Maybe it would be enough and Fred wouldn't ask any further.

"Well, you and George drop out of Hogwarts at the end of the year. Don't worry grandma, you would understand, if you knew what was going on at school. It was a very terrible year for all the students. Teachers even started to support Peeves in pranking the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"It must be very bad then", McGonagall interfered. "Who is it?"

"Dolores Umbridge."

At this Harry paled. Ginny who still wasn't able to keep her eyes off of him after the revelations of the evening was very worried about him. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"She was at my hearing. She was horrible. It seemed like she actually enjoyed to punish people."

"That sounds about right", Teddy said. Still, he didn't want to go deeper into the matter. Instead he tried to make them all worry a bit less. "But don't worry! She'll leave at the end of the year as they always do and won't cause any chaos at Hogwarts ever again." It seemed to work as everyone relaxed again, the tension leaving their bodies. "Now, as I was saying, Fred and George leave school to open up their joke shop – Weasley's Wizard Wheezes – and it becomes quite popular, even more popular than Zonko's."

"Wow!", Fred and George exclaimed. They couldn't believe it. Their dream really worked out. And all thanks to the money Harry gave them at the end of the last school year. They beamed at him and he smiled back, happy that they were able to accomplish their dream.

"What happens then? What about me now? I mean the now in your time?", Fred wasn't as ready to let the question be as Teddy had hoped. "Fuck! What should I do?", he thought. "Do you really want to know?", he finally said.

"Come on! It can't be that bad. As long as I'm not dead. I'm not, right?", Fred asked scared as he looked into Teddy's darkened face.

"Do you want the short version or the whole story? I should probably ask all of you. It's probably a lot to take in and… I don't know. Are you really sure you want to hear it?" Teddy was now shaking a little. Victoire took his hand as soon as she realised it, trying to calm her boyfriend down. He tried smiling at her but it wasn't very convincing.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we want to hear the whole story, not just the basic facts", Dumbledore disturbed the silence with his calm voice. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well, actually… there are a few of you that most of us never even met. I'm sorry!", Teddy said while he tried to hold back tears. Seeing her boyfriend's distress, Victoire continued to explain.

"Okay, then. We probably should go on in chronological order." She paused for a moment, looking at every person from the past, giving them one last chance to escape the worst news of their lives. As no one seemed to want to leave she continued.

"Uncle Harry? Do you already have those visions?", she asked.

Everyone seemed confused about that question, but Harry just nodded. He didn't like were this was going at all, but still, he just had to know.

"Okay, well… Professor Snape will try to help you to shut Voldemort out of your head but –"

At this Harry gasped. It all made sense now! His friends all looked at him, a worried expression on their faces. But he kept looking at Victoire giving her the go to continue.

"Occlumency is a very difficult art to accomplish, so I think most of you will agree that what happened wasn't anywhere close to being Uncle Harry's fault."

The adults all nodded in agreement, even Snape who could already guess that he wasn't that innocent about it either.

"Now… ehm… at the end of the year", the blond girl continued not sure how to go on, "you had this vision about Sirius being tortured at the Department of Mysteries. Aunt Hermione convinced you of calling Number 12, Grimmauld Place first, but no one answered the call before Umbridge caught you. So, you told Professor Snape who was in the room as well, what you have seen. Then you tricked Umbridge and left to the Ministry with your friends. But you were alone. Until the Death Eaters appeared. You fought them until the Order of the Phoenix, who was notified by Professor Snape, arrived. Then…" Victoire had to take a deep breath before she was able to continue. "Then… There was fighting everywhere." She was silently crying now. "Suddenly, Bellatrix Lestrange hit Sirius with a spell and he fell through the Death Veil. He was instantly dead. I'm so sorry!", she finished, now hugging Teddy tight. She wasn't able to control herself anymore. She was shaking, not able to stop at all.

Everyone else was very shocked as well. Harry was also crying silently. He was so shocked that he wasn't able to move until Sirius stood up to hug his godson. "Hey! It's all going to be okay. I promise! You have a new Sirius now, after all." He tried to smile at Harry, but failed. "And it's absolutely not your fault! Do you hear me?"

"I'm okay, it's not my fault, I'm okay, it's not my fault…", Harry whispered again and again, trying to convince himself that it was actually true. He took one last deep breath and looked back at Victoire, who had calmed down as well. "Please, go on", he said.

Teddy spoke up before she could even say a word. He didn't want her to be the bearer of bad news again.

"In your 6th year Dumbledore had this mission. He had to find those special objects which were very important in order to destroy Voldemort. But he got cursed in the process. So it would have happened anyway." Now, Teddy looked at Scorpius who nodded, allowing him to continue. "This is also the year Draco joined the Death Eaters out of desperation, mostly. Because his father angered the Dark Lord, Voldemort demanded of Draco to kill Dumbledore."

Everyone gasped at that. Malfoy did that? And now he and Harry were friends? How was that even possible?

"But he just couldn't do it. He was standing there with his wand pointing at Dumbledore but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Because of that, Professor Snape had to step in. He promised Narcissa that he would protect her son from Voldemort's anger, so he killed Dumbledore instead. Dumbledore knew about it, of course. He was actually the one who convinced Professor Snape to do it in the first place."

Dumbledore was still smiling, one shimmering tear in his left eye. At least it was for the greater good. Everyone else was sad too but ready for them to continue nonetheless.

"But this is not all of it", Victoire interrupted. "I think you should know about this too." She was now looking at her father who seemed very worried. Not only because she has been crying before, but because she was now looking at him with some kind of grieve in her eyes.

"While Professor Snape killed Dumbledore, there were other Death Eaters attacking Hogwarts as well. One of them was Fenrir Greyback."

Remus stiffened at the mention of the werewolf who had bitten him such a long time ago. "Please don't say it happened again!", he thought to himself, the worry very present in his eyes.

"It wasn't a full moon, but he still bit my dad." She was starting to cry again. "It didn't turn him into a werewolf but he still got these scars that will never go away."

At the same time Bill Weasley stood up and crossed the room to get to his daughter. He just couldn't see her cry. It broke his heart. As he reached her, he closed his arms around his little girl, that wasn't so little anymore. "Please, don't cry!", he said. "It's okay! As long as I have my family everything is fine. Okay, _ma petite étoile_? (my little star)"

Victoire was now smiling again. "You always call me that in the future", she said.

"Well, it's true. Fits quite well in my opinion. Besides it's one of the few words in French I actually remember", Bill added as he went back to his seat and Victoire faced the group again, smiling at her father's statement before she continued.

"On a lighter note, that was the night grandma finally accepted my_ maman _(mum), because she wouldn't leave dad's side, not for anything in the world." She smiled and looked quite proud while thinking about her mother.

"It was also the moment my dad finally realised that he was good enough for mum", Teddy added, smiling at his parents. His father was blushing but smiling as well. "I think, Fleur and everyone else did a great job in convincing him. Thank you, everyone, for that!" He laughed. Without any hesitation the rest of those present joined in as well.

"Now, this is when everything started to become quite messy", James Sirius decided to continue.

"No! Wait! You've forgotten someone!", Rose Granger-Weasley interrupted.

"Who?", James asked, visibly irritated.

Rose looked at her cousin with angry eyes. "Amelia Bones, of course! How can you forget?"

The older boy said nothing at that, looking ashamed.

"She was murdered in the summer of 1996", Rose continued. "No one really knows what happened or why it happened for that matter. Still, the most common theory is that Voldemort himself killed her because she acted to muggle friendly or something…"

"Ah, right! Now I remember!", James interrupted again. That's when Pius Thickness became the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He's a Death Eater, by the way."

"Poor Amelia!", Kingsley said. He liked the head of the department very much. She was a nice person to be around. The rest of the group agreed but asked the children to continue their story.

"Well, like James already put it so nicely, that's when things became quite messy." Teddy was now speaking again. Maybe they didn't want them to continue soon. Maybe he wouldn't have to tell his parents about their deaths. Just maybe.

"After Uncle Harry's 17th birthday the blood protection around Number 4, Private Drive didn't work anymore. Because of that the order had this plan to get him out of there and back to the Burrow. Some of you took a Polyjuice Potion to make yourselves look like Harry. You wanted to create a diversion, so that no one knows who the real Harry was. That actually worked quite okay, I guess."

"Then why are telling us all this", Moody grumbled.

"Because, like I said, it worked okay, not great. Uncle Harry was with Hagrid and Hedwig, when they were attacked. Hedwig got hit by a killing curse that was actually meant for Harry. She saved your life, Uncle Harry."

"No!", Harry exclaimed. He couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes!", shouted the kids from the future in return.

"You brag about her a lot, daddy!", Lily Luna said, while her daddy became quite red at her exclamation.

"Should I go on?", Teddy now asked. As everyone nodded, he continued. "There was another death in that night. Alastor Moody was killed by Voldemort himself…" Said person looked quite proud at that. Seeing this, Teddy added, "Congratulations, I guess?", which made everyone smile.

"I want to go on, this one's about dad after all", Fred II exclaimed, while the whole Weasley family looked at him in shock.

"What happened?", his grandmother gasped.

"Don't worry, grandma! It's not as bad as you might think", Fred tried to calm his grandmother. "Dad was just hit with a curse which cut off his left ear. But because the Death Eaters used some kind of dark magic, you weren't able to reattach it. So now he's holy. Dad's joke, not mine, by the way."

George was smiling at this while his mother started crying and his brother looked at him in shock. "Hey, it's okay, mum, Freddy!", he said, hugging both of them close. "What happened next?"

"When mum and dad got married a few days later, the Minister of Magic was murdered and replaced by Pius Thicknesse. Death Eaters attacked the party and everyone had to escape. That's when Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione started to be on the run together, trying to finish Dumbledore's search for the objects to kill Voldemort", Victoire's sister Dominique now continued. Everyone gasped that but as they were too eager to hear the rest of the story, they kept quiet.

"They left to Number 12, Grimmauld Place, because it was still under the Fidelius charm and they wanted to have a plan before they went hunting", Teddy said while making quotation marks in the air. "A while later dad arrives there as well after finding out that mum was pregnant with me. Don't worry! Uncle Harry send you back home. You were just worried, because of the werewolf thing. So…you're forgiven!", Teddy added, while his mother smacked his father on the back of his head.

"Anyway, then there was a lot of running around and hunting things", James now interrupted his godbrother because for his liking Teddy took far too long to tell the story. "Everyone else wet back to Hogwarts which was horrible because of Death Eaters and stuff. Snape was headmaster, still playing his double agent game. Dad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron have a fight, Uncle Ron leaves and comes back again. They all love each other, bla, bla…"

"James, stop it!", his little brother Albus interrupted him. "This is not funny and you don't seem to take it serious either!"

James wanted to say something, he was actually thinking about the famous joke we all know about, but he was not able to say anything at all because his brother kept on talking.

"What my brother said is true, but he forgot to mention, that muggle-borns were now on the run as well because Death Eaters wanted to kill them or to torture them at least. That's why Teddy's grandfather was killed as well."

Tonks quickly realised that the young Potter was talking about her father and started crying. Remus hugged her while trying to calm her down. Trying to distract Tonks from her father's death, Albus went on after asking Scorpius for permission.

"Now, the Golden Trio was captured in the woods and taken to Malfoy Manor. Draco was asked to identify the three people but he just said he didn't know them, probably saving their lives by the way." At this, a lot of the people present looked irritated. Finally, Harry was the one to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"But why didn't they recognise us?"

Now Teddy was talking again. "Aunt Hermione being the bright witch she is, transformed your face before you were captured, so no one recognised you at all, besides Draco, of course."

"You really are the brightest witch of your age!", Sirius and Remus directed at Hermione after hearing how clever she was going to act in the future.

"Thank you", the young witch answered while blushing. Harry beamed at her as well while Ron was just sitting there, dumbstruck.

"Still, dad wasn't able to stop what happened next", Scorpius now interfered, "he still says it's one of the things he regrets the most in his life, even though you have forgiven him a long time ago, Hermione."

Scorpius was now looking at the girl in question. She seemed unable to speak and looked so scared but still asked, "What happened?"

Rose and Hugo who hated to see their mother like this, stepped forward and took her hands in their tinier ones to give her some comfort. "You have to be strong for this, mummy!", said the little boy in front of Hermione, while she felt Ron getting closer to comfort her as well. Hermione took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a second to ready herself and allowed the others to continue.

Teddy was the one to answer her unasked question again. "After you appeared at Malfoy Manor, the rest of your group was brought to the dungeons –"

"Dungeons?", Ron asked.

"Yes, but they don't exist anymore. It's just a normal basement now. Dad didn't like the thought of having something like this in the house while children are around", answered Scorpius.

"Anyway, they were brought to the dungeons", Teddy continued, "but Bellatrix Lestrange wanted to have some fun with you."

"Bellatrix", Sirius Black whispered darkly under his breath, so no one could hear.

"I'm very sorry, but she tortured you, Aunt Hermione. Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron always say that your screams were the worst thing they've ever heard."

Hermione was now silently crying while her future husband and kids hugged her even closer. Sadly, they were only able to give her the slightest bit of comfort. But Teddy wasn't finished talking, not yet. His aunt had to hear this.

"All of this left a scar. A real one, I mean. On your right arm. She cut the word Mudblood into it and because the knife was cursed with dark magic, the letters never faded.", he ended.

The young witch was now full-on crying, not being able to stop. She couldn't really understand what was going on. All these people died, and now she was crying because she was tortured? "I'm normally not that selfish", she thought to herself while trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying. I don't know what's wrong with me", she apologized.

"Nonsense. Don't you dare be sorry about this!", Mrs. Weasley said while looking at her sternly. "It's absolutely normal to feel like this. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

Hermione slowly nodded and dried the last tears that were able to escape her eyes. After another deep breath and a hug from her future family, she was ready to hear the rest of the story.

"What happened next?", she asked bravely, being the Gryffindor she was.

"Well, Peter Pettigrew died, because his new hand strangled him after he hesitated to harm any of you and then Dobby appeared. He rescued all of you but died because Bellatrix hit him with a knife in the heart."

Everyone was shocked at this but Sirius was the one who ushered his opinion loudly. "That bitch!", he shouted.

"Mr. Black!", Professor McGonagall said while looking at him sternly.

"He's right though", Tonks agreed, not liking her aunt very much either.

"Anyway, then there was a lot more of Horcrux-Hunting, that's what the magical objects that helped to kill Voldemort are called, and finally you ended up at Hogwarts again.", Teddy continued.

Because Victoire sensed his growing discomfort, she took over for him.

"On May 2nd 1998, there was the Battle of Hogwarts where many people died and in some cases were resurrected." She ignored the questioning looks of the people in the room and asked them a question again. "Do you really want to hear this? It's going to be messy."

As everyone nodded she continued after taking one calming breath. "Like I already said, a lot of people died that day, good and bad ones. Maybe I should start on a lighter note. Uncle Harry was able to defeat Voldemort in the and, but died himself first."

Everyone was shocked at that and quite confused. Very confused, actually.

"Well, he was killed by Voldemort, but Voldemort just killed the part of his own soul in Uncle Harry, so he wasn't really dead. Anyway, at the end they fought each other and Voldemort died, for real this time."

Now, this was a reason for everyone to cheer and dance around for a short while. Until Moody ruined the good moods of everyone and asked Victoire to go one.

"Now , this one's probably going to be a shock for all of you, but there was an explosion and Uncle Fred died while laughing. Uncle Percy just made some kind of joke.", Victoire said while the silence around her became heavier and heavier. Fred and George where looking at each other, the shock quite present on their faces.

"Okay, ehm, well…", Fred stuttered while looking at his twin and crying mother alternately. "At least I died with a smile on my face, right?"

"How can you say something like that!?", George asked just the slightest bit angry but incredibly sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what to say or think about this either, okay? I'm sorry!"

Now, a few tears where streaming down Fred's face. Soon George started crying as well and hugged his twin as if he was clinging onto him for dear life. It took them a while to calm down, but after hugging everyone from his family, Fred was ready to face the rest of the story.

"Oh, and then Grandma Molly killed Bellatrix Lestrange because she was threatening mum", James Sirius began.

"Nice one, Molly", came the chorus from nearly everyone.

"But first, there was something else", Teddy interrupted his godbrother. This was it, he thought, he was going to destroy his parents, and probably break his own heart in the process. He wasn't ready, not anywhere close to being ready at all. The tears seemed desperate to escape. It took all his willpower to hold them back. He just couldn't do it. Victoire instantly realized this, of course.

"Don't worry, _chéri_ (love)! I'll do it", she said to her boyfriend in a hopefully calming voice. She then looked at Remus and Tonks, readying herself for the inevitable.

"Remus, Tonks, I'm very sorry! But you were both killed by Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov. Teddy was only a few days old."

"No!", both of them shouted at the same time. Tonks soon started hyperventilating as well.

"How could I do that? How could I leave my baby alone? I'm a terrible mother! I - "

"Mum, please!", Teddy said to her, now visibly crying. "Please, don't say that. You are not and have never been a terrible mother. Neither were you a terrible father, dad. You sacrificed yourselves to ensure a saver future for me, for all of as", he said, while pointing at his family. "You are my heroes, you know that? You always have been, ever since Uncle Harry told me about you for the first time. So, please, don't ever say something like this or even think something like this again."

His parents where now crying to. They've already gotten up to hug their son. They wouldn't be ready to let go for a very long time. Instead, they took him to the bench they were sitting on before and he sat down between the two of them, a proud smile on his face.

"Also, Neville killed Voldemort's snake and Professor Snape was killed by Voldemort", James Sirius disturbed the silence, sensitively as always.

"Did he find out?", Snape asked, ignoring the insolence in the boy's statement.

"We don't know for sure. But we don't think so. It's much more complicated than that", Victoire answered the man's question.

"Oh, can I tell them, please?", Scorpius asked, eager to tell one of his favourite stories.

"Go on, then", Victoire smiled at the younger boy.

"You all know the tale of the three brothers, right?"

"Ehm, no. Sorry!", Harry said.

"Oh right, don't worry! Basically it's about three brothers who encounter death and he gives each one of them a present. The Deadly Hallows, consisting of the Resurrecting Stone, the Cloak of Invisibility and the Elder Wand. Now, of course it's a tale for children and the story isn't that important for what happened to Professor Snape, except what it says about the Elder Wand."

Harry nodded in understanding, signalling Scorpius to continue.

"Now, the story says that the Elder Wand is the most powerful wand of all time. Therefore, it's master can't be beaten in a battle. But when your able to defeat its owner, you will automatically be his new master. I think, at the moment Professor Dumbledore is in the possession of this wand, right?"

"I am indeed", said the old man, smiling at Scorpius. It made him happy to see the young boy so full of life. He wished Scorpius father would have had the same opportunity.

"Good, because that's where it gets interesting. Voldemort knew that Dumbledore was killed by Professor Snape. Because of this he thought he was the new master of the wand as well and killed Professor Snape to become the new master of the wand himself. But-"

"He wasn't its true master", Hermione exclaimed while everyone else from the past except for Dumbledore of course, looked at her in confusion.

"That's right! My dad was. He disarmed Professor Dumbledore, he just didn't kill him. Voldemort didn't think or didn't know about this, but for the Elder Wand it was enough to change its master."

"Meaning?", Harry asked, still not able to understand what this meant.

"Meaning that you ended up being the master of the Elder Wand after you disarmed my dad. Now, Voldemort didn't know this, but because the wand doesn't allow its master to lose a battle Voldemort's killing curse backfired with the help of your Expelliarmus and Voldemort died", Scorpius explained further.

"But –"

And this was the moment a buzz, that seemed deafening in the tense silence, made everyone jump and look around in fear.

AN: Please read and review! That would be very helpful.  
PS: The title is a line from "Clarity" by Zedd.  
PPS: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling!


	6. Where Are You Now

**Where Are You Now**

"What's that?", asked Sirius Black who was probably most scared of the ringing noise.

"Don't worry! It's just my Two-way Mirror. That I haven't thought about this before!", Teddy explained while he took a pocket mirror out of his pocket. The sight of this made realization dawn upon Sirius and Remus who recognized the object from their own years as teenagers.

However, the children weren't the only ones who didn't thing of the mirror as a way to communicate with their parents at first. It took the adults back in 2015 at Potter Manor quite some time to figure this out as well, even though the brightest witch of there age was around too. Therefore, they spend hours looking for and worrying about their children before they realized that they were gone for good. It was a few ours full of hopelessness and crying later that Harry Potter had the idea of using the mirror to talk to them. People seemed even ready to call him the brightest wizard of their age at that moment. It was so simple and yet so brilliant. Because of that he got the Two-way Mirror from his office and decided to call the kids right at this moment.

That was when the mirror rang in 1995 at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Teddy was fast to answer the call and was relieved to see his godfathers face.

"Uncle Harry, thank Merlin!", he exclaimed.

"Teddy! Are you okay? Are the others with you? Are they okay as well? Where are you?", the always calm voice of his uncle asked. He was always the one to keep a light head. The calm water to his wife's fire. That's why they were so perfect for each other.

"We're fine, promise! Right?", answered Teddy.

"Yes!", shouted the rest of the future kids while the ones from the past seemed to be rather surprised by Harry's appearance and the sound of his voice. He seemed so calm and so unlike the Harry they all knew.

But before future Harry was able to ask anymore questions, he was interrupted by a furious redheaded woman. Ginny Weasley or more like Ginny Potter.

"James Sirius Potter, I'm going to kill you!", she shouted in way which actually made Grandma Molly look a bit scared as well. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been. You just disappeared. Guess what? We're worried sick?"

"How do you know it was me?", asked James Sirius bravely.

"Oh, don't play dumb on me, young man. Who else could it be? You should be glad - "

"Ginny, love, calm down. This won't do anyone any good. You can shout at him as soon as they're all home, safe and sound", future Harry interrupted his wife. It worked to calm her down, even though she still seemed to kill her son if he should suddenly appear out of thin air in the living room she was standing it with her husband, while the others waited in the kitchen.

"Thanks, dad", said James, what earned him a stern look from his father.

"Teddy, please tell me what happened!", Harry demanded returning to his calm self. It made Teddy feel save, it made all of them feel save actually.

"We had an accident with a time turner. It broke and now we're at Number 12, Grimmauld Place in 1995. The order is here and you and mum and dad", the boy explained, eliciting a sad smile from his godfather.

"Alright, is your grandmother Molly there as well?", his uncle asked further.

"Yes, I'll give you to her!"

He went over to Grandma Molly and gave her the mirror. As soon as she saw the older version of Harry, the boy she loved like her own son, she smiled. "Harry, dear, what can I do for you?"

This made both Harrys smile as well. "Hello, Molly! It would be great if you could keep an eye on the kids while we're looking for a solution to this mess."

"Of course, dear", Molly promised.

"Thank you. Oh, and Molly? If you want to ensure that the house is still standing tomorrow, I would recommend you to keep Fred and James far away from Fred and George or Sirius and Remus for that matter." Molly nodded in agreement. Yes, that would be best.

"Alright, kids!", Harry added, "Behave! Listen to your grandmother. Don't listen to Sirius –"

"Hey!", protested Sirius but was silenced by the laughter from everyone in the room.

"We'll try to find a solution as fast as possible. So, don't worry! You can call me every time you want. We all love you. Oh, and James? We'll talk about this later."

Then Harry Potter was gone, but James Sirius still looked to the floor, ashamed. His mother might be scary when she was angry and screaming at him. His father on the other hand was always calm, not mad at him, but therefore disappointed. And this was much worse than his mother's shouting and punishments.

"All right, everyone! I think it's time to go to bed", Grandma Molly disrupted James thoughts. "People from the future, you can take the bedrooms on the third floor, they're not occupied at all. And no sneaking around at night! That goes for you as well, Fred, George, Fred and James."

So, the children went for bed, ready for the weirdest and probably scariest night of their lives. The other order members, who didn't stay at Grimmauld Place also left soon, after they were obliviated by Dumbledore of course. He would be back in the morning. Who would have thought otherwise anyway?

AN: Please read and review! That would be very helpful.  
PS: The title is a line from "Faded" by Alan Walker.  
PPS: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling!


	7. Take Me Back To The Night We Met

**Take Me Back to the Night We Met**

Naturally, the children ignored Molly's orders. So, naturally they found themselves in Albus and Scorpius' room which was soundproofed through a spell from Fred and George. It had its perks to be of age after all.

As soon as they all sat down on the bed or on the floor, George asked: "So, who's up for some pranking?"

"I'm not", James Sirius said seriously.

"What?", exclaimed nearly every other person in the room, the two Freds and George being the loudest.

"It's just…", James explained sadly, "Das is disappointed enough as it is already. I just don't want to make it worse."

"Am I that bad?", asked Harry scared. He wasn't a bad father, was he? He would never forgive himself, if he was. He wanted to be better than the Dursleys after all. He was actually planning to be the best father possible, because he wanted his children to have a much better childhood than he had.

"No, you're the best!", James reassured him, while Lily and Albus nodded in agreement. Thank Merlin! "You're amazing, which is the problem, really. It makes even worse to know that you're disappointed in me, you know?"

Harry nodded, even though he didn't know, not really. He never had that. But it made him more than happy that this children, his children, did.

"Okay, what's the future like? What do we do for a living?", Ginny asked now, trying to change the subject. She was happy for Harry as well. She knew that he was scared of screwing up in the future. Everyone could see that. It was even the case now. So yes, she was happy that he was doing great.

"Oh, well", her younger son started, "you were playing chaser for the Holyhead Harpies until James came along. Now your writing for the sports section of the Daily Prophet."

"Really?", Ginny asked full of excitement. As soon as Albus nodded she could stop herself from smiling anymore. That was more that she could ever wish for. It was a dream come true actually.

"Daddy's Head Auror. The youngest one ever", little Lily explained excitedly. Harry looked at her in shock. How was this possible. He was not only alive, but also had a wonderful family and his dream job? That was nearly too good to be true, but just nearly, obviously.

"Dad was an Auror as well", Rose explained further.

"Was?", Ron asked curious.

"Yes, daddy!", Hugo interfered. "You're helping Uncle George with the joke shop now." The young boy seemed quite proud at his father, but Ron looked quite sad about it. His brother had to die for this to happen. That was just not fair.

"So I won't ever be able to get rid of you?", George said teasingly. He tried to make his little brother feel better, but had to ignore his own emotions at the same time. No, this wasn't fair at all.

"Anyway", Rose tried to ease the tension, "Mum is the Minister for Magic!"

Hermione was shocked, more than shocked actually. And surprised. And proud of herself. As were the others. They all looked at her proudly and some of them even hugged her. She wasn't able to say anything at this. How could she? This was beyond her greatest wishes.

"Mum, Dad, Uncle Charlie and Uncle Percy are still doing what they're doing now. Aunt Audrey is a teacher in the muggle world and Aunt Angelina was actually a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies as well. Now she's helping Uncle George and Uncle Ron at the joke job. Ehm… Neville is the teacher for Herbology at Hogwarts and Hannah became the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron. And as you already know, Luna and her husband are magizoologists", Victoire, who was leaning against Teddy's shoulder explained further.

"And what about Mal- Draco?", Hermione asked. She was now looking at Scorpius. She couldn't quite believe that this quiet, polite boy was actually Malfoy's son.

"Dad's a healer at St. Mungo's", Scorpius answered politely. That was exactly what Hermione was talking about. It just didn't make any sense. But she wouldn't ask the boy about it, obviously. That would be very insensitive after all.

"Mum's working for the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"Oh, that seems interesting", Hermione exclaimed. It really did.

"How did this happen exactly? Your mum and dad?", Ron asked now, not realising how inappropriate the question was. Hermione, however, did. Therefore, she hit her best friend on the back of his head. Still, he didn't seem to get the massage and kept on looking at Scorpius expectantly.

But Scorpius didn't really mind. He actually liked this story. "They fell in love after Hogwarts. They met at some official dinner thing. They both hated it, so they started talking. They talked and talked ant talked. And they were falling at each other. Grandma and Grandpa Malfoy didn't approve at first, but dad didn't care. He told them that he would marry her, no matter what. Even if they didn't approve. Mum always says that this was the bravest thing she has ever seen. So they married and even Grandma and Grandpa came around eventually."

"Why didn't they like your mum? I thought she was a pureblood?", Hermione decided to ask. Harm was done anyway and she restrain her curiosity.

"She was to nice towards muggles and muggle-borns, I guess", the younger boy answered.

Malfoy fell in love with a muggle-loving witch and even decided to marry her? This actually became weirder and weirder. Still, everyone decided not to press the matter further. They wanted to enjoy the night after all.

"So, how's Hogwarts?", Harry finally wanted to know.

And that was how it started, a night full of conversations between future and past. They talked and talked until they couldn't talk anymore because they were way too tired. It was actually late after midnight when the children sneaked back to their own rooms, the adults none the wiser about their nightly meeting. Again.

AN: Please read and review! That would be very helpful.  
PS: The title is a line from "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron.  
PPS: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling!


	8. I Was Born From One Love Of Two Hearts

**I Was Born From One Love of Two Hearts**

It was the next day and still quite early when Teddy woke up. The house was still quiet, no noise was to be heard. But Teddy has always been a light sleeper and at this moment everything became too loud in his opinion. Because of this he decided to give up on his sleep and went downstairs to the kitchen instead. But against his believes he wasn't the only one awake.

When Teddy entered the room he noticed his father sitting at the counter. He was awake but looked so tired at the same time. He probably hadn't slept well either. It has always been difficult for Teddy to fall asleep, but tonight was especially difficult. He just couldn't stop thinking. It was impossible to shut up his own mind.

"Why are you up so early?", his father asked him a Teddy stepped closer and sat down next to him.

"I'm a light sleeper."

"Me too", Remus said. And this was the moment they really understood each other for the first time. Teddy wasn't a werewolf. No, but he was a lot like his father nonetheless.

"I'm sorry!", Remus added.

"What for?"

"For being the reason you can't sleep well at night. For dying. For not being there for you."

Teddy smiled softly. This was his father, the man he heard so much about. And he seemed to be a lot like Teddy thought he would be. But still, he was wrong. There was nothing to be sorry for.

"You don't have to be sorry!", Teddy promised. "I mean, yes, I miss you, even when I don't really miss you, if you know what I mean. But besides that, my life's great. It was a good decision to make Uncle Harry my godfather. He's great, really."

"That's good", said a tired voice from behind.

"Mum?", asked Teddy.

"Tonks, why are you up already?", Remus asked as well. He seemed concerned.

Tonks sat down next to Remus and answered, "I'm a light sleeper." Now she was laughing. "Just kidding, I just couldn't sleep."

_And yes,_ Teddy thought, _that way his mother. Without a doubt._

"I'm glad your okay, Teddy", she added in a much more serious tone. "It makes me worry less about the future."

"I didn't know you were such a thinker", Remus noted curiously.

"Well, then you don't know me quite well… yet", Tonks retorted. Teddy on the other hand just watched the scene unfolding in front of him. Those were his parents. The parents he heard so much about. And still, they seemed so much better than he ever imagined them to be. Maybe he was a little biased concerning this matter, but they seemed great. There was no denying it.

"So I'm sure Harry told you all about us", Tonks suddenly said to Teddy, "and then we are war heroes and whatever –"

"That doesn't sound like a Hufflepuff at all", Teddy and Remus interrupted her at the same time, which made all of them laugh. It felt so good to laugh with them.

"Anyway, what I wanted to say was, tell us more about yourself, Teddy", Tonks said as soon as she calmed down a bit. Still, all of them were smiling.

"Well, officially I live with Granny, but I spend most of the time at Uncle Harrys anyways. I mean Granny is great but I just love spending time with _my siblings_", Teddy explained while putting quotation marks in the air.

His parents smiled at this. They were beyond happy that their son was happy, even though they weren't the reason for it, not even a tiny part of it. If they only knew how much he loved them. That the biggest reason for him living with his grandmother wasn't because she wanted him too, because she would be angry and hurt if he decided to live with the Potters. No, this was not the case at all. To be honest, the biggest reason was him feeling closer to his mother and therefore his father as well, when he spent time in his grandmother's house.

"Victoire has been my best friend since she could walk, maybe even before that. She is perfect. Not perfect in this ridiculous way where everyone falls to her feet because she is so great. Because she is probably not perfect at all, if you ask other people. But she is perfect for me, I guess."

"Oh, my son is in love!", Tonks shouted happily while his father just smiled at him. Yes, this was what he's always hoped for. Exactly this. It didn't seem much, if you'd looked at it from the outside, but for him it was more than he ever hoped for.

"So, what do you want to do after school?", his father asked interestedly.

Teddy shrugged his shoulders at this. "I thought about becoming an Auror like mum and Uncle Harry, but then I decided that there were to many broken bones involved." This made all of them laugh, again. Oh, it felt so great.

"Now, I'm thinking about becoming a teacher. Maybe Defence Against the Dark Arts. Then maybe Uncle Harry could be my guest of honour from time to time."

Teddy smiled, but his father looked unbelievably proud, because he was. Becoming a teacher has always been his own dream as well. And now his son wanted to be one too.

"That's great", he said, still smiling proudly at his son.

"What's great?", interrupted a tired but still loud voice from the door. The rest of the children were up and so were the adults.

Grandma Molly came into the kitchen and ushered the rest of the people present to the table for breakfast. Soon, the smell of cooked eggs and bacon floated through the room and they were joined by Dumbledore and, surprisingly, Professor Snape. People were eating and talking at the same time. Talking about the past and the future. Talking about the great time they had together, which was soon going to come to an end.

Before they could even think this absolutely sad thought, there was a loud noise in the hallway. Mrs. Black started screaming but was shut up a few second later. Finally, the door to the kitchen was opened from outside.

AN: Please read and review! That would be very helpful.  
PS: The title is a line from "You Let Me Walk Alone" by Michael Schulte.  
PPS: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling!


	9. The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

**You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine**

Two men entered the room, one with raven black and one with ash blond hair. This was also exactly the moment in which Draco Malfoy realised that he'd made a terrible mistake. He hadn't thought about this. All he'd thought about was his son's safety. So naturally, he insisted to accompany Potter on his trip to the past as soon as they found a solution to the problem. And now here he was, in a room full of people who still hated him.

"Malfoy!?", could be hear from the people from the past, while the future kids shouted "Dad" or "Uncle Harry".

But Draco didn't hear any of it, not really. He only noticed his own son who came running at him, shouting "Daddy!". It made his heart beat faster. Oh, how much he'd missed him, how scared he'd been.

Draco kneeled down and hugged his son as if his life depended on it. At this moment people decided not to interrupt because they were too shocked or because it simply didn't seem to be the right moment. "Scorpius, are you okay? Are all of you okay? Is anyone hurt?" He sounded concerned. That was probably the healer in him, always ready to ease someone's pain. After everyone said no to his questions, they were totally fine after all, he refocused on his son. "Oh, Scorpius! I'm glad you're alright. Mummy and I were so worried!"

"Where's mummy? Is she okay?", Scorpius suddenly asked concerned. He loved his mother and even though he didn't understand all of it, he knew that something was very, very wrong with her. It had been this way for a while now.

"Of course she is! She's at the Potters, waiting for us to come home", Draco tried to comfort his son, but probably failed.

"What's wrong with your wife?", Sirius Black asked. He was actually the last one Draco thought would care.

"She is very ill. It's some kind of blood curse that's been in her family for generations. We tried everything, looked everywhere, but still we didn't find a solution." Draco was close to tears now. No one could really believe this. Draco Malfoy close to crying? Impossible!

"I'm sorry, it's just… it's so screwed up! I mean, I'm a healer. I'm supposed to be able help her. And as her husband I'm supposed to protect her. But I can't do either of it because there is no solution. And this drives me crazy. I mean, she's perfect, she's everything! I just can't lose her. But there seems to be no way around it."

This left everyone in shock, even the people from the future. They hadn't thought that it was that bad. They'd never have guessed. No one was able to say anything to comfort the blond man but you could nearly see the cogwheels working in Sirius brain.

"I think, I might have an idea. I can't promise anything but it's worth a try. Being a Black seems to have its perks after all", he exclaimed and jumped up.

"Don't let my grandmother hear that", Teddy whispered which made his mother chuckle slightly.

Draco however wasn't that easily convinced. "But like I said, we looked for a solution everywhere?"

"Even in the library of this house?" Draco nodded, still Sirius smiled.

"But that was after we destroyed all the dark artefacts in this room", the older Harry Potter explained, realisation dawning on him. "Malfoy, this curse is very dark magic, right?"

"What are you saying, Potter?"

"I'm saying that we got rid of all the extremely dangerous books in the house, but it hasn't happened yet. So there might be a chance." Now Harry was smiling too.

"Exactly what I've been thinking", Sirius exclaimed proudly. "Come on, follow me!", he ordered to Draco.

"You're not going to murder me in the hallway, are you?", Draco asked reluctantly.

That made Sirius laugh. "Of course not, there are children in the house after all."

"Great!", Draco whispered but followed his mother's cousin nonetheless.

They returned a few minutes later, Draco with a book in his hand and a smile on his face. This could actually work!

They entered the room and noticed little Lily dancing around her father while the other people talked.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?", Draco couldn't keep himself from asking mockingly.

"Don't be ridiculous!", the older Harry retorted and laughed, Draco and the kids from the future soon joining him. Yes, they were friends now, but this fact didn't keep them from teasing each other from time to time.

"Sorry, but what's so funny?", Sirius wanted to asked.

"Oh, well. It's possible that I said that before. Was it 2nd year?", Draco explained.

"I think so?", the older Harry said while looking at his younger self, waiting for confirmation. When he nodded, Draco continued.

"As for the ridiculous part, I'm very sorry, Mr Lupin –", Malfoy started.

"Oh, I know. I've heard. I'm not a werewolf for nothing after all. And don't worry, it's quite all right."

"What is?", Sirius interfered again.

"Well, I called his class ridiculous", Draco explained, "and I'm very sorry about that, really! Turned out to be quite useful in the end, actually."

"So, you're still living at Malfoy Manor?", Ron Weasley asked challenging his enemy.

"No, we aren't. Too many bad memories and I don't really think that children should grow up in a house that has a dungeon. Anyway, we should probably get going before Granger kills us."

"Where's mum anyway?", Rose asked. She was normally the first to show up when the kids were in danger after all.

"Doing what she does best, commanding people around at home. Making sure we're not stuck here", Draco answered sarcastically.

"Hey!", complained Hermione.

"Sorry, but seriously, you're quite good at commanding everyone around, especially since your Minister for Magic."

Before Hermine was able to say something about that, Harry interfered, "He's right. Because of you, I'm stuck at St. Mungo's every other day."

"That's for your own safety, you idiot!", Draco exclaimed. Malfoy actually defended Hermione's decision? The future seemed to be quite weird indeed.

"I was there last week because of a paper cut. A paper cut!"

"Yeah, but truly? I'm the one who really suffers from this regulation. Now I have to deal with you even more", Malfoy complained which made everyone else laugh.

Teddy on the other hand whispered to his parents, "Like I said, too many broken bones", which made them both smile.

"I hate to destroy the moment but I think it's best for you to leave as soon as possible", Dumbledore interfered.

"Of course. Alright, everyone! Draco and I are going to obliviate you as soon as you're ready", the older Harry, who was back to his calm self, explained.

"Wait!", Snape said to him. "Great job. Even though James seems to be a bit –"

Harry chuckled. "Yes, I know."

"And Potter? Thank you!"

"You're welcome", the older Harry said. And he meant it.

There was so much more to say, but it was no use talking about things that haven't happened yet. Not really. Draco could thank Dumbledore and Snape for what they did. He could apologise. Harry could talk about how grateful he was for all of them. But it was no use, not really. It hurt too much anyway. So instead, people said their goodbyes, exchanged last hugs, held back tears or just openly cried.

Then it was time. With a last "I'm proud of you, all of you!" from the older Harry, the past people's memories were erased. They wouldn't remember this strange visitation, but the future kids would. And they would treasure it in their hearts. It was their hearts desire after all. With this in mind they hold onto Draco and Harry and disappeared through the portal the Minister of Magic had created for them. Hermione Granger had always been the one to save their lives after all.

AN: Please read and review! That would be very helpful.  
PS: The title is a line from "Mine" by Taylor Swift.  
PPS: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling!


	10. So It's Gonna Be Forever

**So It's Gonna Be Forever**

It was the 1st of September 2017. Two years went by since the greatest adventure of their lives. A lot has changed, but even more was still the same.

It was Albus Potter's and Scorpius Malfoy's first day of Hogwarts and they were very nervous, but not the slightest bit worried. They knew that houses didn't matter. They knew that Slytherins could be as great as Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws or even Gryffindors. They learnt that from their family, the one from the past and the one from the future. So no, they weren't worried at all.

And there wasn't anything else to be worried about either. Because Sirius had been right two years or more like 22 years ago. He had found the solution to Astoria Malfoy's problem. With his help, Draco was able to save his wife's life and people had never seen him more happy or relaxed before.

It had eased Teddy Lupin's heart as well. He was finally at peace with himself and his parents fate.

Fred and Roxanne were happy as well. Happy that they had had the opportunity to see their father happy with his twin. More happy than they'd ever seen him.

They all were happy to meet the people they were named after, the people who fought for their future, the people they knew so well but understood so much better now.

Trips to the past weren't so bad after all. Not that it was a good idea, but not really a bad on either. Things turned out quite well. And yes, it was true. _All was well._

_AN: Please read and review! That would be very helpful.  
PS: The title is a line from "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift.  
PPS: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling!_

_That's it. The epilogue of my very first story. It might be not that special in terms of it's plot but it will always be special to me. Because it's my very first try at creating something of my own. And will forever be proud of that._

_Thank you for reading this story. You can't possibly imagine how grateful I am. Every comment, every like and everything else there is makes me want to cry tears of joy. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Always!_

_Louisa_


End file.
